Let Me Tell You
by ashamed15
Summary: Inuyasha thinks about all of the reasons as to why Kagome drives him crazy. Oneshot, IxK. M for Inuyasha's foul mouth.


**/**

You know who really pisses me off?

Kagome.

Yeah, that's right, you heard me. Kagome pisses me off.

"But why?" you might ask. "Kagome is so pure and angelic! She could do nothing wrong."

Feh, as _if_.

For your information and for anyone else who thinks that Kagome is this perfect little heavenly being, you're wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, _wrong_. Not only is Kagome not as pure as everyone thinks she is, I'd go as far as to say that she's intentionally evil. A malicious, cruel she-devil whose one goal in life is to torment me. Me! Of all people, she chooses to make _my_ life miserable. I put my ass on the line for her time after time, I've shed goddamn _tears_ over this woman and yet she's still hell bent on my demise. How is that fair? It's not, and she knows it.

"How", you may ask "is Kagome so evil?"

Oh let me tell you and then we can all agree that she is just as bad as Naraku.

Let me start with that damn skirt she's always flouncing around in. Kagome's been in this time for well over a year now. She _knows_ that women of this era don't go around revealing more than half of their goddamn legs, especially if they are constantly running around slaying demons. Do you know how many times I have caught more than an eyeful of those little pastel coloured cloths she wears underneath that damn skirt of hers? I don't have near enough fingers to count. She's always falling or tripping or getting knocked over and _whoosh_, up goes her skirt and I get a front row seat view at that skimpy little fabric that clings to her heat like I only wish I fucking could. And she knows. She knows that I spend a good half of my day picturing how easy it would be for my hand to slide up that damn skirt and feel that warmth I've only dreamt about feeling. She knows. How could she not? She's always going to that school thing of hers and I know they teach her a bunch of shit to make her smart so how could she not know?

There's another thing that pisses me off about Kagome. Her damn school. She told me she's been going to school since she was five years old. Five goddamn years old! She's been going there almost her entire life and she _still_ doesn't have enough education? Bull shit, there's no way in hell that's true. She's always making these stupid excuses as to why she needs to stop our journey in order for her to go back to her time and take a test or exam or whatever it is she claims she needs to do. You know what I think? I think she just makes up all that shit about her school stuff so she can go and have some quality time with that goddamn Hobo. Or Hojo. Whatever. All I know is that I fucking _hate_ that guy. He's always giving Kagome gifts and flashing her that goofy smile of his as if she were his woman. She is _not_ his woman, that's for damn sure, which means she has no reason to keep running back to him. She's always telling me that she has no interest in him but who says I can trust her? She's probably lying, just like she lies about that damn school of hers. So I'm left sitting against the well for two, sometimes even three whole days, just waiting for her to get her skinny ass back through the well while she's out receiving gifts from Hobo. Hojo, _whatever_. I go back and get her sometimes when I start getting real suspicious of how long she's been gone for and she friggen' _sits_ me, as if I were doing something wrong. Shit, sorry for making sure no pathetic humans try and claim you as their own, Kagome. Remind me to stop caring. Feh.

Speaking of men claiming her, the way Kagome acts towards Kouga just down right drives me mad. For starters, he fucking _kidnapped_ her and yet she pretends like it didn't even happen. Whenever Kouga comes running over to her, drool practically oozing down his chin, she just stands there and smiles as if nothing is wrong. Trust me, it's wrong! He wants more than anything to drag her back to that filthy cave of his so he can mate with her and officially claim her as his own. I fucking know that's what he wants; I can smell his damn arousal every time he comes in sniffing range of Kagome. It's fucking disgusting. And the worst part about it? Kagome has no idea. She knows Kouga wants to make her his woman but she has no idea what that even means. She stands there, all friendly and carefree, totally unaware of the dirty thoughts that are running through that mangy wolf's head. I'm pretty sure she doesn't even know what it means to mate with a demon! She's completely clueless about it and so when I try to step in and defend her, _protect_ her, from getting her ass kidnapped again, she sits me! _What the fuck_!

Kagome's emotions piss me off. It's like she doesn't know how to control herself. She never hides her emotions. Never. If she's happy, she's fucking happy. And when she's mad? The me-shaped crater in the ground is self-explanatory. And when she's sad? Goddammit, I hate it when she's sad. Her chocolate coloured eyes get all wide and watery and the scent of her salty tears hits me like a kick to the face and then I can't help but feel guilty. Even if it's not my fault (which it normally is) I feel guilty. She could trip on a fucking rock and split her knee open and there I am, crouched at her side, cooing to her like a baby, feeling _so_ guilty. Like I said though, it's normally my fault which just makes me feel even crummier. It's always the worst when Kikyou comes around and signals for me to go and talk to her. I _have_ to go and fucking talk to her, Kikyou doesn't take no for an answer, but there's Kagome, all quiet and teary and making me feel like the shittiest guy in the whole goddamn world. I _hate_ it when she's sad.

Do you see what I mean about Kagome being a conniving bitch? She does all this shit on purpose, just to get a rise out of me. I just know she does. She was just making dinner a while back and she let Shippo take way more than he should have taken and when I complained, she defended the runt! That's another thing that pisses me off about her. Everyone always comes before me in her eyes. Everyone. Anyway, I was mad so I left to get some fresh air. That's how I ended up where I am now, sitting on a grassy hill, overlooking the village. It's dark now. Night has slowly crept across the land, planting little speckles of stars in the sky on its way, and I would be calm if it wasn't for my brain reminding me of all things that Kagome does to piss me off.

"Inuyasha?"

Speak of the she-devil. Her voice is small and wary and she approaches me tentatively. That's right, bitch, I'm angry. Go away. I just scoffed at her and turned my head away. She continued to approach me until she was standing at my side.

"May I join you?"

Why, Kagome? So you can continue to torture me?

"Whatever."

She gingerly placed herself next to me on the grass, smoothing out her skirt once she was comfortable. That damn skirt. I noticed how her body was lightly pressed against mine. I scoffed again. It was silent between us for a while. Not that I care. I'd rather her not talk at all then go on about that damn school of hers. Eventually, she piped up. She's never been one to remain silent.

"Inuyasha?"

"What."

She fidgeted with her skirt, clearly nervous about something. Gods know what, though. She continued fiddling with her skirt and finally I couldn't handle it. The sound of the fabric rubbing together was driving me crazy. I turned to look at her, making sure I looked grouchy.

"What is it, Kagome?"

Her wide eyes stared up at me and she stopped messing around with her damn skirt.

"Inuyasha, are you angry with me?"

And at that, I melted. I was just this big pile of half-demon goop, pooled in the grass next to her. Her eyes were so _big_ and so _brown_ and so _innocent_. Her lower lip stuck out in a pout and I can't even describe how fucking adorable she looked. I could smell the worried tears she was pushing back and, without even thinking about it, I pulled her little body to my chest and just hugged her with everything I had without breaking her. She fit against me perfectly, like I mean _perfectly_, and I almost whimpered when she burrowed her head in the crook of my shoulder. Her small arms wrapped tightly around my waist and she hiccupped back a tiny sob. My hands were in her hair, smoothing it back and I can't even explain how soft it felt to my calloused skin.

"Shh, Kagome. I'm not mad. Shh."

She snuggled in deeper, trying to get closer to me than what was possible. I pulled her in tighter in reciprocation.

"I was afraid that you were. I felt so bad."

She hiccupped back another baby sob and I dug my nose into her sweet smelling hair and nuzzled her head with my own. A whimper escaped my lips and her little hand immediately went to my chest, resting over my heart. Her scent clung to my skin and my thoughts got fuzzy as I let her unique fragrance take over. She was everything, she always would be. I sighed in content, unable to think of one thing about her that I disliked.


End file.
